The Self-Reflection
by Lynne Porcelain
Summary: Gumball has a moment of introspection while stargazing. What is he good at? It seems like everyone he knows has some special power except for him... He looks inside himself to try and find what makes him truly unique.


**A/N: Hi! I never expected to write another story so soon after my last one. Enjoy! - Lynne**

* * *

Gumball sat under the stars with childlike wonder in his eyes. He often found it useful to climb out on the roof, as was the case tonight. To relax below the night sky, spread out on the tiles of his front porch roof. As usual, he had climbed out of the window, making sure not to wake his sleeping siblings. He knew he shouldn't be out here this late on a school night, but who could resist such an incredible view? The stars were shining for him. The moon was smiling at him.

The cat felt all his anxiety from the stressful day he had had at school earlier on melt and run down the roof and drip onto the dew-laden grass below. Perhaps tomorrow he would bring his brother out with him, and they could stargaze together. He could convince Darwin that he needed the fresh air, say that it would help improve the fish's grades. Being the yes-man that his younger brother was, that wouldn't be so difficult. Gumball's sister, however… She took schoolwork was more seriously, and she saw straight through his trickery every single time. This was a shame, given they didn't hang out as a trio much anymore. Anais had her math and science competitions, and Darwin always had his swimming events going on. He made a mental note to ask his sister about joining him tomorrow morning anyway.

As the twinkling stars reflected in his jet-black eyes, a nagging thought began to make its presence known in the back of Gumball's mind. His brow furrowed. The thought became clearer and clearer and the more he reflected upon it, the more worried he got. He looked back at what his siblings had achieved, their strengths that made them a force to be reckoned with in their respective fields. Anais was a genius, there was no doubting that. She'd probably finish college before he finished high school, and she was eight years his junior. He could never quite wrap his head around that. Sometimes her far superior intellect made him forget that he was the older sibling.

And then there was Darwin. He was pretty naïve, sure, and did pretty much anything Gumball told him to do- within reason- no questions asked. That being said, he was an incredible swimmer. His fish genes carried him far, and he could run rings around any of the most athletic students at Elmore Junior High in the pool doing the doggy paddle if he really wanted to. Gumball figured that if his younger brother didn't end up the CEO of some benevolent charity, or the owner of a food bank, he would go on to represent his country in the Olympics and absolutely decimate the competition. The cat was happy for him, but he couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy, that troublesome green spirit that he tried so hard to forget about.

Gumball forced himself to sit up and glanced down at his blue-furred paws. What had _he _done with his life? Did he have anything that made _him _special? He combed through his memories for something, anything that he could hold up and say that he was special. As he did so, his mood worsened, because he was reminded of how even his parents had amazing qualities that made them stand out from everyone else in Elmore. His mother was a martial arts powerhouse who worked through her depression and anger issues to provide the best she could for her family. She had a well-paying job, too, even if the family was always broke due to having to pay for the damages the Watterson siblings racked up on their various wild adventures.

His father, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. The large pink rabbit wasn't the brightest, but if he could overcome his laziness for just one day, he would destroy anyone else at an eating contest. Maybe he would eat so much that he would become famous, make national news and travel the world showing off his talent. Yet, he was too lazy to go audition for the record book people. As it currently stood, his family were _in_famous because of how much of a problem they were to everyone else in town. Gumball didn't care, though. He saw his family members as superheroes that always, always looked out for each other.

Though, if his family were superheroes, then… What was _his _power? Anything that Gumball tried to think of, he knew that someone else he knew could do it better. Speeches? He did a lot of those, but Alan was much better at it than he was. Fighting ability? Nope, Tina and Jamie had that covered. Video games? Ocho knew all the cheat codes. The blue feline was going to have to dig deeper. There had to be _something, _anything… He came up empty-handed. Gumball brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly. He'd been on all those crazy escapades, and not one thing stood out to him?

The answer came to him so fast, it blindsided him. He blinked a few times and mentally reached out to catch the answer so he could hold it out and study it before it slipped away. That was it! He smiled brightly to himself. Gumball had been looking past it the entire time. It wasn't that he didn't have anything to show for going on so many quests. The fact that he _had _these adventures was what made him special. He reflected back on all the people he knew. Larry just worked all day long. The only time anything special happened to the rock, as far as Gumball knew, was when the cat raised hell at one of his establishments. And, and Mr. Robinson! He was so nice, but the cat only ever saw him at home.

His classmates, too. They all had things that made them unique, sure, like Carrie's magical abilities and Penny's shapeshifting, but Gumball knew that they didn't really do a whole lot outside of school other than do homework and go to after-school clubs. Kid stuff. Clayton _said _he always went on these fantastic journeys, but when Gumball pressed him for details, he always came up empty-handed. But him? Every day was an adventure for the cat. Literally. Gumball never knew what to expect when he woke up each morning, and that made him incredibly happy.

Sometimes he'd do incredible things with his siblings, sometimes they'd involve his parents. Sometimes he'd team up with classmates, and sometimes he'd go say hi to his favourite neighbour. When the cat wasn't with them, however, they'd just be doing ordinary stuff. Going to work, going to school He was the constant factor in all these scenarios. Gumball couldn't quite believe it himself until all the pieces came together in his mind. Every day was full of suspense, endurance, wonder and laughter, and he never grew tired of it. He had some tough times, but he always came out okay in the end. He'd thwarted evil plans, met fascinating people, proved to his mother that he was responsible! Gumball had done all these things and he wasn't even in high school yet.

He cast his eyes to the night sky once more. This truly was an amazing world, and he appreciated his place in it.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to challenge myself this time and see if I could write a one-shot without any dialogue. Did it work? Review and let me know! Until next time... - Lynne**


End file.
